implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The funnier side of Althist world: episode 7!
The time line '1965' * 2,000 Jewish settlers slowly movein to central Palastine from Ukraine and Turkey give up over ruling the Province. *Indonesia implodes in to anti-colonial chaos! The Kingdom of Samudra Pasai sets it's self up as a German client state as Banda Ache annexes the northern 20% of the Sumatra province. *Sulawesi (formerly known as Celebes /sɨˈliːbiːz/) rises up on mass over excessive logging by colonial powers, but Sunda Islands, Irian Jaya,the Flores Islands and the Maluku Islands remain loyal to Germany. *Borneo is Bolshevised, but is invaded in the N.W. by anti-communist Independent Malaysia. *Java and Sulawesi in the Sunda Islands are developed a bit more. *The Celebes crested macaque (Macaca nigra) is protected by the LoN. *Satun and Pattani provinces of Malaya are taken over by the Malayan Communist Party (CPM). * Pattani (Malay: ڤتنا' (Patani)), Narathiwat (Malay (Malay: منارة' (Menara)), Songkhla (Malay: سيڠڬورا' (Singgora), Thai: สงขลา), Satun (Malay: مقيم' 'ستل' (Mukim Setul)) and Yala (Malay: جال' (Jala)) becomes a Patani Malay sultanate and use the Patani Malay language as there official lingo. It's a civil war. It's a civil war. '1966' *Independent Malaya, Madagascan Kingdom, Thailand, Italy, Portugal, Russia, Ukraine Bukhara-Kiva, Free Algeria, Buganda the Patani Malay sultanate and Banda Ache all try out new monoplane fighters and irrigation sceams. Infrastructure is heavily developed and maney factories are biult. *Ireland and Finland try out new monoplane fighters and farming tcnique. Infrastructure is heavily developed and some factories are biult. *Cuba starts perfecting sugar farming. *The ethically Thai part of Independent Malay rebels and joins Thailand. *The Malayan Communist Party (CPM) also start up in the south of Thailand. *Dissodent ATL Robert Mugabe starts the republican/anti-Portuguese ATL National Democratic Party of Shona land, but found dead, in the basement of his home, a week later, with a Portuguese ash tray shove down his through! *OTL Kivu province rebels against Portuguese rule, killing many in a gurriar war. The east of East Portuguese Congo *The UK heavily fortifies Singapore, with its consent, as Independent Malaysia invades neighbouring parts of Sumatra and claims the new http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malacca_Sultanate Malacca Sultanate born. *Brunie decairs loyaty to the UK and dives back the Borneo communists. *German, British, Chinese, Spanish, Japanese, Isa Ber, American and Australian crush the revolt in Sulawesi. *The Alowite rebels gather in Latakia city and the province rises up against the Ottomans. A total of 66 Ottoman soldiers and 200 Alowite rebels are killed in both indecisive Ottoman coastal attack near port of Latakia and a air-raid that followed on the port itself, 35 km/22 miles south of the Ottoman home province of Anatolia. The Alowite rebels do not take heed and continue to kill Christians and Turks in there rebel state. '1967' *Marxist take full controle of Nicuragua in army coup and declair UDI. *Egypt holds a national literacy campain. *Fighting contiues in Bornio as many die. *The Philopines developes pineappel farming. *Spain prepairs for an anti-communist war with Nicaragua. *UK fortifys Singapore. '1968' *5,555 Dutch Jews migrate to Israel. *A Richter scale 6.6 earthquake hits a 1km zone around Lake Toba. A major eruption hits the volcano Mount Kerinci. A tsunami of 2 inchs occurs on the Karimata Strait, the Sunda Strait and the Strait of Malacca. There is low to minimal damage and 7 deaths in Banda Ache and 1 death in Singapore. *Kota Kinabalu is occupied by Vietnamese troops, who build a small naval dockyard there. *[West Sumatra, Bengkulu and South Sumatra repel a Malay attack. Palembang has a USA air field built in it by the USAF. *Malaysia captures the Riau Islands, with Lumad help. *British forces reinforce Brunei and Singapore. *Pilipino troops liberate Labuan, Malaysia and build a civil and military air field on it. *The critically endangered such as Sumatran Tiger, Sumatran Rhino and Sumatran Orangutan are United Nations protected. *Southern Sumatra becomes the largest producer of Indonesian coffee. *Portuguese East and West Congo have heavy nationalist riots. The east is vehemently anti-Portuguese, but the West wants only autonomus rule. *Panama, Cuba and Nicaragua try to beat the drug lords and nearly pull it off! *The USA sucseads in launching the Telstar satalite! '1969' *19,000 Russian Jew move to Israel. *Rebels in Labuan and the renagade regime in German Borneio form the Borneio Mauist Republic. *Sabah, in Borneio, joins the Lumad province of the Philopines, who declairs UDI from the Philopines to form the faschist Lumad republic. *Palau is fortifyed and fishing is developed by Japan. *Patagonia singes a peace traty with the USA and gives up it's claims to Boneas Aireas. *Portuguese East and West Congo have heavy nationalist riots. The east becomes indipendent snd West gets autonomus rule. *About 66% of the world's poulation have radios, telephones and maleria vaxinations. *The Kingdom of Sarawak joins forces with Brunie. '1970' *An earthquake devastates OTL Armenia, killing 60 and injuring 1,200. Yerevan is in ruins! A related quake kills 2 and injures 16 in Bam, Kurdistan. Minor 1.6 tremors kill and damage none in Luxor, Asyut and Cairo. Every on rushes aid to Yerivan. *15,500 Dutch Jews migrate to Israel. * Heavy fighting occurs in Portuguese east Congo, which successfully ejects the Portuguese. * Québec declares UDI from the USA. * Lyon declares UDI in Europe. *The space race begins between the USA, Germany, China Russia and the Ukraine. *American Chad is divided in half, roughly on a line north and south of Oblock in Djibouti and is prepared for independence. *The Spanish Gold Coast is prepared for independence. '1970.6' *The Pakistan Coast is prepared for independence. *Nepal opens several shirt factories and quarries. *The other 'white tinted' nations merge in to there niegbours. '1971' *The USA invades all of un American, North America and South America and conquers them. *The USA, Germany, Russia, China, Japan, India, Ottoman Empire and Australia as well as South America react in kind. * Africa all send delegates to Geneva, Switzerland to decide on Global borders as together these nations can get whatever they want, and it was only recently realized that this was true. Borders are soon drawn up, with many nations begin erased from the map while new Empires are created. After 6 months of harrowing debate, thwe following borders are agreed upon, and a new World Order Begins: *Millions of revolutionaires spread around the world. Isa Ber, Brazil, Paraguay, Mexico, Canada declare their independence with thousands of rebels attacking the American government spots. '1971.6' *American Chad and the Spanish Gold Coast become independent. '1972' *The rebellions are put down using the latest weaponry, and seeing the error of the deal, the USA, Britain, and India get rid of their tyrannical governments and create the United States of Earth, a true democracy that pleases all of its peoples and it soon becomes the happiest nation on the planet Earth, and rallies go weekly in the USE, giving the poor help and welfare while slowly helping them get jobs and trying to make everyone happy while at the same time keeping a light hand on internal affairs, which makes even more people like the USE, and soon there is virtually no opposition to the USE by rebels or independence movements, and the USE begins to spread its influence into the world peacefully. *To counter the now hugely popular USE, the Ottoman Empire, Germany, Japan, and Russia sign the Istanbul Accords, creating the Eurasian Empire, which uses fear to get rid of all opposition, and with this Earth is divided into two nations, one a pure democracy loved by its citizens, and the other a fascist overarching Empire, with both nearly equal in power. '1972 .6' *American Chad, American Central Africa, the Spanish Gold Coast, Isa Ber, Aruba, Neiluei, Nauru, Tolkalu, San Marino, the vatican City (The Holy See), Liechtenstein, Monaco and Switzerland hang on as neutralist financial powers! '1973' *America lands a man on the moon. *Russia, Portugal, Germany, Japan, China, Australia and the Ukraine sends probes to investigate the Luna surfaces. '1974' *TV and radio broadcasts and receivers are now common except in remote regions like Amazonian, Siberia, Antarctica and Central Africa. *China establish 5 minor bases on the moon. '1975' *Germany and Scandinavia each build a moon base. Category:Humor Category:Timelines Category:The funnier side of Althist world: Category:Politics Category:Military